A Father's Last Wish
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: All Minato ever wanted was to see his little Naruto grow up, but he died while his son was still only hours old. So what will he do when the Shinigmi sends him into the future before taking his soul? How will he spend that one day with his twelve year old son?


**A Father's Last Wish**

 **Summary: All Minato ever wanted was to see his little Naruto grow up, but he died while his son was still only hours old. So what will he do when the Shinigmi sends him into the future before taking his soul? How will he spend that one day with his twelve year old son?**

Blue eyes fluttered open as a blond man looked down at him lovingly. The little baby boy giggled to his father and the man felt his resolve both crumble and straighten at that very same second. He knew he will have to do it, yet he really didn't want to. What will happen to his son if he went through with this? Who will look after him?

And yet when he looked up at the problem at hand, he knew he will have to do it. He will really have to do it. In order for his son to survive, in order for the village he loved to be saved, he will have to do it. He will have to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko, the feared fox demon that had attacked the village just an hour ago, into his hour old son. It wasn't fair. This innocent baby hadn't done anything to deserve this. And yet it has already lost his mother and now he was about to lose his father, too. He will be left all alone.

Yet as the beast continued to rampage, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, finally performed the final seals that will seal his little family's fate forever. Gamabunta held the demon in place as the very last sign was made and the Shinigami appeared. Tears streamed down his face as he felt it happen, as his life force was sucked away and he watched as the Kyuubi was sucked into the baby.

As Gamabunta lowered his summoner and his summoner's son to the ground, Minato never allowed his eyes to stray from his son's now sleeping face, the whisker scars marking him as the Kyuubi's new Jinchuuriki, damning him to a lonely, rough and tough life. This is the last time he will see his son, as his soul was about to be swallowed by the Shinigami. He won't even be able to join his wife in heaven. He won't be able to watch over his son from above. It was really sad, so the tears running down his face made perfect sense.

He had no real regrets, as he has lived his life to the fullest. He loved his beautiful Kushine with every fiber of his being and he married her. He even got to tell her "I love you," one last time before she fell into eternal slumber! Very few couples were that lucky. He protected his village and country, both of which he loved from the depths of his soul. He had wonderful students, even though only one will live to mourn him. He had even managed to drag Kakashi out of his gloomy moods for nine months while he was watching over Kushina. It would seem that her happiness had radiated so much that it had passed on to him. He had long since surpassed his teacher, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, and many even said that he was a stronger ninja than the Sandaime, the legendary Professor. What he did just now will probably be used as an argument in the favor of those who think so. He became a hero many times over and he invented and mastered more techniques than even the famed Orochimaru, also of the Legendary Sannin, who was obsessed with learning _all_ the jutsus in the world. He had friends, and although he and Uchiha Fugaku had grown apart in the years since the older man took up his duties as the head of the clan, they were still close enough that Minato was the fifth person to meet little Sasuke. He had been the third for Itachi.

So, really, he had lived a full life. Many would be envious of him, the orphan boy who became Hokage through hard work and determination. It didn't matter how smart one was or how talented if it wasn't honed by practice and training. It's what separated Fugaku and Minato from other geniuses. Although Fugaku has grown rather arrogant in these years and had lessened his own trainings. He was still as sharp as ever, but ... it was not the same.

And yet for all the great and marvelous things that have happened in his life, or the many tragedies that have struck him straight through the heart on more than one occassion, Minato only had one regret.

 _'Please,'_ he prayed as he managed to put Naruto down in a small cradle as almost all of his life force was sucked away. _'Please... I have never asked for anything before.'_ He pleaded, yet to whom he did not know. It was not that he was not religious, but he had very rarely had the time to really think about god or whatever it was that has created them all. _'I just want one thing ... I just wish for one thing, as a father ..._ 'He stroked one scared cheek with his finger, marveling at the resemblance between himself and his son even as he was still so young. Even their skin was almost the exact same color. The baby steered and opened its equally blue eyes to meet his father's and a giggle escaped the babe at the sight of his father. A smile tugged and stretched his lips as Minato whispered his son's name as his last breath.

Before darkness overtook him, he heard the giggles turning into wails of fright and maybe sadness from his son, as well as he felt the approaching shinobi, one of them Kakashi and the other Sarutobi.

 _'Please, let me see my son grow up...'_ His last thought echoed in his head...

"Naruto..."

And his last word was carried to the ears if the arrived shinobi by the wind, a loving caress and a sorrowful goodbye.

00000

Blue eyes opened only to immediately close tight as bright light hurt them. It came from everywhere, there was no darkness here, no shadows. There was no real source of light, either. Just light.

And him. He was here too. Who was he? Ah, yes! His name was ... it was Minato, right? Namikaze Minato. He was Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash. He was Namikaze Minato. He was the Yondaime Hokage. He was Namikaze Minato, husband of Uzumaki Kushina. He was Namikaze Minato.

With every time that he repeated his name, a little more of his memories returned. His life in the orphanage, meeting Kushina, competing with Fugaku, winning rank after rank, getting married, getting a team of his own, being selected as Yondaime Hokage, learning he was going to be a father. And then he remembered that brief moment in which he had held his infant son and his whole being snapped back together. Everything was now in focus, but he could pick out what he wants to think about and what he wants to shove aside. Deciding this was death, Minato selected the moment he married Kushina and the moment he placed the first and last kiss to Naruto's little blond head as the moments he wants to spend eternity musing about. He settled into the light and allowed the warmth and love from both memories to sooth him.

 **[Oh? You still feel and remember?]** A deep voice echoed throughout the space and Minato shivered at the sound of it. It was deep and cold, almost sinister despite it being impassive. The owner of the voice seemed to have couldn't care less as to what was going on around him. Minato, however, was still very much human and he jumped up, swirling around, noticing he was still dressed as he had been moments prior to death. **[How interesting! You are a fascinating little man, human. Many before you have forgotten everything in the first second of this death, let alone the hours you have spent. I am** **impressed** **.]**

"May I know who speaks to me? I am-" the blond was interrupted before he could reach into his pouch for a weapon. Dead or not, he was still a ninja and he felt uneasy. His feelings seemed to greatly amuse the entity, as it cackled with laughter.

 **[I know you, Namikaze Minato. I have never thought to devour your soul, as it was** **bound** **for heaven, yet you gave** **yourself** **to me. And for what a price! You left a new born son behind.]**

Realization dawned on the Hokage and he quickly sheathed back his Flying Thunder God kunai before bowing deeply at the waist. "Shinigami-sama, please excuse this fool for speaking like so-"

 **[So you are content with your life but for one thing, eh? There are very few like you.]** The demonic looking spirit of death said, playing with the beads in his hand, the pearls as red as blood. The knife was still in the death god's mouth, showing it will not eat a soul yet. He was far too amused and much too intrigued by this mortal to end his fun so quickly.

"Um, thank you?"

 **[Feel no embarrassment, as it was indeed a compliment.]** The Shinigami took a hold of the scurf of Minato's Hokage jacket with his thumb and forefinger, dragging the man into a straight position. **[To a** **human** **, it may seem like asking too much, when in reality you are asking for so little. I almost wish to destroy the deal so you would live and** **entertain** **me more from the human realm, but it is too late. The Kyuubi no Kitsune has been sealed away and reversing the deal would kill its new Jinchuuriki. Such innocence** **must** **not carelessly be lost from the world.]** Minato, who had tensed at the mention of his son, relaxed when he heard the Shikigami will follow the deal. **[So, as I want to see more of you, human, I have decided to grant you your wish.]**

"W-what? B-but how!? Once the deal is struck, there is no going back!" The blond exclaimed. "No one did that jutsu and survived."

 **[But you entertain me. And your** **soul** **is** **pure** **. You wish no one ill. You only wish to see your child grown. I do not understand such emotions, but if they are what make you interesting, then I will encourage them. And as such, I will grant you your wish. However,]** the god of death said, deathly serious, no pun intended. **[This does not mean you will live to see it. No, I will need to swallow your soul** **within** **the next hour or else the deal will break. So I will send you into the future, at your own** **choosing** **of your son's age, and let you spend one day with him.]** A watch suddenly appeared on the Yondaime's left wrist, startling the blond. **[This will warn you of when your time is up. Spend those 24 hours wisely, because you will not get a second chance. The deal must be kept on both ends.]**

"I understand. And I thank you for this." Minato bowed deeply to the Shinigami once again, feeling no fear or resentment towards Death, only gratitude that his wish will be granted. It was a lot more than he had prayed for.

 **[Go now, before I do more foolish things for entertainment.]** With that, a strong gust of wind blew Minato away. He kept flying and flying, and he realized he was traveling through time. He could see a little as he flew by and he felt his heart wrench itself when he saw that his precious son was almost always alone in his early childhood. As much as he wanted to visit him there and chase away the loneliness and fear, Minato chose to find a time where Naruto would be with friends so he can have another happy memory with him for the other side. So he searched until he caught glimpse of a small apartment decorated in Christmas lights and decorations with eight people surrounding his son as they laughed. Minato immediately recognized Kakashi and Anko, Ibiki had changed, Jiraiya and Tsunade still looked the same and it would seem little Iruka is all grown up now. He didn't recognize the black haired woman nor the pink haired girl that appeared to be his son's age, but the only other tween had black hair and eyes and Minato spotted the Uchiha fan, so he figured it was little baby Sasuke all grown up, too. Deciding on this time, Minato left the tunnel of time and allowed himself to fall.

00000

Blue eyes opened only to shut again as a snow flake fell on his eyelashes. The tall blond groaned as he felt the bump forming on the back of his head and sneezed when a rather big snow flake fell on his nose, tickling him. He groaned as he got up, noticing that he felt no real pain when doing so. He looked down at himself and saw that he was still dressed the same but there was no blood or tears or wounds on his person.

He looked around, recognizing this part of the forest as the place he had last been when he was alive. Well, when he was _really_ alive. When he had sealed the Kyuubi and had been only thinking of seeing his son grow up. The little clearing had changed with time and Minato wondered how old his son was. He had looked about the age Minato had been when he just became jonin, but Naruto hadn't been wearing even a chuunin vest. Maybe it was still a time of peace so no one rushed their children into becoming shinobi? He could only hope so.

He checked himself for any weapons (as you really never know) and was pleased to still have all of his things with him. Good. Should there be any trouble or should he decide to teach his son something, he will have his own weapons and tools for it. Nodding to himself and gathering his nerves, Minato wandered over towards the village, a little surprised by how quickly he had reached it. It would seem that it had expanded quite a bit since his passing. It also seemed to have underwent an attack rather recently. Many of the destroyed buildings were still in the process of being repaired. He quickly walked over to a newspaper stand and saw the date. It was the day before Christmas, thirteen years after his death and Naruto's birth. His boy had recently turned thirteen. The Namikaze felt a silly grin pulling at his lips and he didn't bother stopping it. He couldn't wait to meet his thirteen years old son!

In an even greater mood, Minato started heading towards his and Kushina's old apartment. The glimpse he had gotten of his soon seemed to show him in their old home and he figured Hiruzen had given him what was his due. It still took him a while to get there, as the streets had changed and he wanted to take it all in. Konoha had changed quite a bit after thirteen years, but everyone seemed happy so he guessed that was okay. He looks up at his face carved into the mountain and blushed, like he often did even months after he had become Hokage. He was still shocked someone like him had become Hokage.

The people were so in the spirit of the celebrations of the holiday that they were paying no mind to Minato. A few younger girls saw him and swooned, salivating as he passed by. That wasn't exactly new, either. He had been getting such a treatment from females for a long while and it ways made him uncomfortable. Really, he only wanted his lovely Kushina's attention! The girls of this day and age were different, though. They actually had the guts to approach him and give him their number! He was married, damn it.

However, he didn't slow his pace even as more and more girls tried to attach themselves to his arms. He was Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage! He will _not_ be kept away from his son! He actually took a page out of the Uchiha's book and glared at a couple of girls, but he was not an Uchiha and he wasn't angry enough to make his glare really intimidating. They just squealed and Minato decided to use the gift god bestowed upon him: his incredibly fast legs. That's right, he hightailed it from there and towards his old apartment. _'How did Fugaku deal with them?'_

Thankfully, the closer he got to his old home, less girls were around. Although there were a few who were returning from that direction, mumbling something about life not being fair and wanting to spend the holiday with cute boys who were trapped by morons. He somehow thought it might be like when he and Fugaku were young and they were each accused of being morons who held each other back, as they had an equal amount of fans. There was rarely and girl that didn't fangirl over them when they walked down the streets, much to the other males' distaste.

He smiled when he saw the building he had lived in. It hadn't changed by much. Even the color was the same. It just looked older, and seemed to be occupied by old people. the youngest person in the building was pushing their fifties. He hurried up the steps, eager to see his son. He wondered how he should introduce himself, if his son knew anything about him personally or if he just knew what others told him in history lessons and the such. He was all but vibrating by the time he made it to the last floor and walked hurriedly towards his old apartment door. Well, it was Naruto's now.

Minato paused when he heard some yelling going on inside, some laughter and he felt himself relax. His son was obviously happy now, even if it were just for that hour. He''l make sure that he's happy for the rest of the holidays! With a lot more confidence now, he knocked on the door three times and got ready to wait for it to open. There was some more yelling and some curses and someone giving out a grunt before the locks on the door started clicking and Minato allowed himself to smile as the door opened.

Only he wasn't greeted by his son. The boy before him was pale, had dark hair with a blue tint to it that was styled like a duck's butt with bangs framing his scowling face. He had shocking black eyes that were more freezing than the weather outside and Minato was reminded of another pair of equally cold eyes as he stared at the boy, dressed in a blue sweater and long black pants. He was tall for his age, Minato noted.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Came the questions in a cold voice that would have sent a chill down anyone's spine ... you know, if they hadn't fought the Kyuubi a short while ago. After facing the fox, Minato considered himself beyond fear of human things. He had met death, too, for heaven's sake!

"Um-"

"Teme! Don't be rude to Ero Sennin! I told you he's coming!" An annoyed male voice sounded from inside and the black haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, you said that guy was old, loud and perverted with white hair and a big scroll on his back. This guy ain't that." He yelled behind him and Minato heard a crash before some cursing ensued.

"Naruto! Language!" Another male voice yelled, this time older and Minato raised an eyebrow. Had everyone he glimpsed earlier already arrived?

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," came the mumbled reply before a screech all but made their ears bleed.

"Naruto, look what you did! My present for Sasuke-kun is ruined!" The boy at the door almost sighed in relief and muttered a quiet "Thank god for that," before tunning out the girl's voice and instead returning his focus on the man before him.

"So?"

Once again, the blond man was cut off by a very boisterous voice from what he presumed (from his memory of the place) to be the window. "Everyone! The great and awesome Jiraiya has appeared!"

"Welcome, Ero Sennin!"

"Don't call me that, brat!"

"A pleasure, as always, Jiraiya-sama." Said a voice that had deepened and matured but Minato could still recognize Kakashi in that one sentence. A gentle smile settled on his face but Sasuke didn't see it as he was watching the man that had entered through the window. Really, the type of people Naruto knew.

"Ah, Kakashi! I got you a new book!" The man told the silver haired jonin, much to the jonin's great joy. "But you can't open it yet, since it's a present and as such must be opened only on Christmas morning."

"B-but!"

"No buts!"

"It's not fair!" The man whined and Minato could just imagine him curled up in misery so the blond sighed, bringing Sasuke's attention back to the man at the door.

"Look, either state why you're here or beat it." The boy all but growled and Minato decided that enough was enough. Besides, he didn't have the whole eternity to be with his son so he should probably start now. Smiling his best smile, Minato rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and finally spoke.

"Um, hello. I have come to see Naruto. Could you please get him." Inside the apartment, two same cups fell from limp fingers and broke into a million little pieces on the floor. Startled, Iruka ran in from the small kitchen, only to freeze and pale upon catching a glimpse of the person at the door. Kakashi and Jiraiya were still trying to get over the voice they had just heard while Sakura and Naruto looked around, confused, not really getting what the deal was. Sasuke just lifted a fine eyebrow at the man before calling over his shoulder to the owner of the apartment.

"Dobe, are you expecting some tall, blond guy that you didn't tell us about?"

"What? No. Only Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan are not here yet."

"Didn't you say that you invited Anko and Ibiki?" The Uchiha threw back. "Because unless it's them in Henge, you have an unexpected guest."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A grumbling blond suddenly appeared in Minato's line of vision and he felt his eyes prickling. For before him stood his son, his little son that he had held only moments ago before death had taken him. A tear actually slid down his face and, as his famed name suggested, in a flash he was hugging his stunned son. Sasuke reacted almost instantaneously, but Minato was way quicker and he pulled away from the now enraged Uchiha with Naruto still in his arms. Sasuke was about to arrack again when he saw the tears now freely falling down the blond man's face.

That didn't mean he liked this strange man still holding his dobe.

Minato, however, was saved from having to kidnap his son for the day when Jiraiya and Kakashi pushed the fuming Uchiha out of the way roughly so they could pounce on the blond man still holding his blond son in his arms. Naruto made a confused noise from where his face was squashed in his father's chest by Kakashi, who had literally _jumped_ on the man, who was held there by Jiraiya's strong arms. Sakura just watched in confusion while Sasuke stood up, Sharingan blazing before the telltale sound of the Chidori filled the room and ozone overwhelmed their noses.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?!" The raven demanded and Kakashi quickly got out of the hug (how, with Jiraiya's arms still around them, is a mystery) when Naruto started squirming. The little blond, after all, knew that if he didn't stop Sasuke now, he really _will_ use the Chidori on the super pervert and this stranger. The red eyes turned directly to the blond in between the two older men and he all but growled. "And why the _fuck_ are you still holding my _boyfriend_!?"

Jiraiya looked between the now blushing Naruto and the still fuming Sasuke in shock while Sakura's jaw dropped on the floor. Iruka went as stiff as a board while Kakashi groaned while burying his face in his hands. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to celebrate Christmas this year, either. All three men looked to the older blond and flinched when they saw how dark his face had gotten. Jiraiya wondered who he should fear more at this moment: Sasuke, Chidori and Sharingan blazing, or Minato, silent and dark. Luckily, he didn't need to make that decision.

"Ano sa, Osan, could you please let go? I can't breathe." A muffled voice called and Minato looked down to his son, who really was suffocating in the Yondaime's strong grip.

"Right, sorry." He said in a sheepish voice and let Naruto up a bit, but still didn't let go of the Kyuubi vessel. Sasuke growled again and made to step forward, only for his hand to be grabbed by Kakashi.

"That's enough, Sasuke. He's not an enemy. He won't hurt Naruto."

Said blond looked at the older one and his jaw dropped. He recognized him. Of course he did! He was one of his idols! He was the Fourth Hokage, rumored to be the strongest among them because he had defeated the Kyuubi (and sealed it away in Naruto, as Naruto had found out just before becoming a genin) by himself and as such saved his village from destruction. A sparkle appeared in his eyes, completely forgetting the fact that this man should be dead.

"You're the Yondaime Hokage!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face and nearly poking his eye out but Minato just laughed. Before he could confirm it, he heard the pink haired girl snort.

"Naruto, don't be stupid! The Yondaime Hokage died thirteen years ago. No wonder people treat you so badly if you make jokes like that." Sasuke's glare intensified when the whiskered blond winced at those words, Jiraiya had a scary serious expression on his face and Kakashi was frowning angrily at his female student. Iruka looked incredibly disappointed with his former brightest student and shook his head. It was the look on Minato's face that had the girl flinching away from the pair of blonds.

"Really now?" Without remorse, Minato took out one of his kunai and teleported right behind Sakura. His whole apartment was marked so he could move about it as he wished in case of emergency, but the seals were covered with paint, so no one would know. He calmly placed the knife at her throat and Sakura gasped in fright when she felt the sharp blade at her throat. She whimpered when she heard his voice right behind her ears. "Would you like to elaborate?"

"SASUKE-KUN, SAVE ME!" She wailed and ran towards the Uchiha, who had went over to his blond boyfriend to check on him. The raven picked Naruto up, bridal style, and jumped up just as Sakura was about to come barreling into them. The pink haired girl couldn't stop herself in time because it was slippery outside and she fell right over the railing, landing on a half drunk Tsunade, who had been making her way to her favorite pint sized ninja's place for a little holiday fun with Shizune and her pet pig, Tonton. The Uchiha landed back on his feet just as the ground shook from a pissed off Tsunade's yelling and Naruto winced in sympathy as Sakura went high-rocketing from the female Sannin's punch. He knew how strong she was and he felt sorry for whatever poor, unfortunate soul pissed her off that wasn't him. He always got off easy because she really liked him.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted as a reply to Sakura's plea before he set his boyfriend down. They both knew what it would lead to if Sasuke kept holding the blond for too long. He was one horny bastard.

"Hey! That was so _cool_! Will you please teach me how to do that?" Naruto bounced back over to Minato but with Sasuke calmly walking behind him this time, glare still in place. Minato smiled at Naruto bit glared at Sasuke, tension rising until everyone had to check that the raven haired boy hadn't created another Chidori. Tsunade walking into the apartment cut through it like a knife through butter.

"Marry Christmas, brat!"

"Marry Christmas, old hag!"

"Don't call me that, bra ... t..." Tsunade stared at the man she had thought long dead, looked around the room, pinched then slapped herself before checking the label of her half drank sake bottle before nodding to herself. Before either blue eyed blond could say anything, Tsunade tippled over into a dead faint. Shizune barely caught her mistress in time before the busty blond hit the floor. Jiraiya shook his head at her, but he could understand. If he was not so familiar with Minato's chakra, he would probably have reacted the same way.

"So ... Minato." The Yondaime smiled at his former sensei and Jiraiya felt a pang in his heart. He had missed this smile. He was sure all of Konoha had. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but ... How exactly are you, you know, _alive_?"

"Yes, Minato-sensei? How did you cheat death? I saw ... your body thirteen years ago." Kakashi said, growing uncomfortable with how this was all going. What do you say to your sensei that has died and has been brought back to life thirteen years later.

"We can talk about that later." He waved them off, focusing on the black haired boy instead. "Right now I am more concerned about my _thirteen year old_ son having a _boyfriend_."

A pin drop could be heard, if anyone dared drop one. Sasuke was gawking at him. Naruto was gaping at him. Iruka didn't look so surprised, as he had seen the similarities in the Yondaime and his favorite student years ago. Kakashi and Jiraiya stared, more because of the bluntness of the statement. Sakura, who had just stormed in, ready to yell at Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin and the Godaime Hokage or not, heard this and promptly joined Tsunade in the land of unconsciousness. Too bad for her that no one was there to catch her. Oh well.

"Excuse me, but did you just say you are Naruto-kun's _father_?" Shizune asked and Minato happily nodded. "Well, you do look familiar."

"Shizune-san, he's Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Kakashi told her in a tone that suggested he was talking to a really _really_ slow person. At her blank stare, he continued. "The one who _died_ protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi thirteen years ago." And all the information clicked in the same second and both Shizune and her mistress followed Sakura to the floor. Jiraiya winced at the thud, knowing Tsunade well enough to fear her pissed off state for when she wakes up. "Now she gets it."

"You!" Minato pointed at the still glaring Sasuke. The glare intensified, and so did Naruto's. "What are your intentions with my little Naruto?" He demanded and the Uchiha snarled at the 'my'.

"We're a couple. We do couple things. I have couple-like intentions towards him. If you don't like it, then fuck off."

"Sasuke!" The blond admonished with a fierce blush adoring his whiskered face and his boyfriend huffed, turning away with a pout. Iruka nearly died from the shock of _that_ sight. Naruto turned to look back at the other blond, blush still in place, as he asked him what he really wanted to know. "Are you really my father?"

Minato gave him a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I am." Naruto made to flinch away and Sasuke had turned back around with another Chidori prepared for the man who dared hurt his dobe with words like that, but Minato was already elaborating. "I never got to be there for you and I can only stay for a day. You lived through so much and I was never here. And now I'm giving you a father for a day, just so you will lose him tomorrow. I am so sorry, Naruto. I really had wanted to give you a better life."

Tears welled up in the smaller blond's blue eyes and he threw himself at Minato with a cry of "Otou-san!" and clung on for dear life, shaking like a leaf. Minato stood there, shocked, for a moment before he returned the gesture. Both because he wanted nothing more than to just hold his son and because the Uchiha was giving him a glare that all but shouted "Make him happy," at him. Really, Sasuke was almost scarier than Fugaku. Almost.

"My little Naruto." He ignored another growl from the possessive boyfriend a few feet away. "How much I just wanted to hold you. Just to see you grow up. I am so glad I got this chance." He told him as they separated, tears streaming down both tan faces, one rounder than the other and with scarred cheeks while the other was older and more mature.

"What did you mean, only one day?" The little blond asked with a few sniffs. Sasuke was there before Minato could blink, handing Naruto some paper and giving him a hug, which the blond genin relaxed into. Minato fought back a scowl.

"Ah, that's got to do with how I got here in the first place." He told them all with a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke could clearly see the resemblance between them and decided he would need to start acting like a parent-desirable boyfriend. Seeing that the man was almost as overprotective of the orange clad ninja as he was, Sasuke guessed it wasn't going to be easy.

"Good, then you can answer two questions in one." Jiraiya said as he pulked up a chair and sat down in it, a new, full cup of same in his hand. Knowing his greatest student, this story was going to require it. Minato nodded and he, Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the couch, Naruto in between his father and his boyfriend. They would still occasionally throw glares at each other. Talk about awkward. Kakashi and Iruka followed Jiraiya's lead and pulled over a chair, sake cup _and_ bottle, in Kakashi's case, in hand. He loved his sensei, really, he did, but the man had the same tendency as his son to get into the most bizarre situations, as Kushina-san had liked telling him and his teammates while they were still genin.

"Alright then. So it started..."

00000

Jiraiya had been right. The story had required sake. For more reasons than one.

Sometime after he had started telling the story, Minato had been interrupted by the loud arrival of Anko and Ibiki (it was all the kunoichi's doing, if anyone's asking), startling everyone. The scarred man had taken one look around the room and just took another bottle of sake, drinking a third of it before settling down on the only remaining chair. Anko, who had gone as pale as a sheet, took another cup and pulled out some dango from god knows where and sat down on the floor, ready to listen to the story. Tsunade came back to the land of the living just as Minato was talking about the Shinigami and she just punched herself into unconsciousness again. They had all sweat dropped at the reaction. When he had just started talking again, they heard another thud and looked up to see Sakura, too, had woken up during the tale about the Shinigami's interest in Minato and had promptly fainted again. Sasuke ignored it this time and asked Minato to continue the story.

After some time (and a smelly sock to the face later), all three women were back on their feet and listening the ending of the Yondaime's explanation, disbelief painting all of the apartment's occupant's faces. Minato just shrugged sheepishly. It wasn't _his_ fault that even _death_ liked him.

"So how much time do you have left?" Anko asked after a brief moment of silence to let all that information sink in for everyone.

Minato glanced down at the watch and sighed. "Twenty one hour and fifteen minutes."

"Then you better start making it up to the brat." Tsunade huffed. "Go on. Take Naruto out for a bit. Get a picture taken or something. Buy him a present."

"Word of advice," Sasuke told the blond man. "Don't walk by Ichiraku's Ramen. You'll find your wallets empty."

"Eh? You like ramen, too?" The smaller blond nodded sheepishly and Namikaze smiled. "Then we'll eat half of their food supplies for the next year!" Naruto's face brightened while everyone stared at them. Not _another_ one!

"Let's go, Tou-san!" And the two blonds were out before anyone could blink. Shizune looked around the apartment and sighed.

"I guess it's up to us to make this Christmas extra special for the both of them, huh?"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing things down. "Kakashi, you're making eggnog. Iruka, I'll leave the dinner to you and Shizune. Sakura-"

And so the preparations began.

00000

Minato smiled at the happiness practically _radiating_ from his son as he slurped up his noodles at his favorite ramen joint. He, himself, had eaten four bowls and decided enough was enough, but Naruto was finishing off his seventh. Minato had cut down so he could spoil his son some more.

He had decided to buy him a gift for every birthday, Christmas and New Year he had missed, amassing quite a few presents. Naruto had blushed at every one but his smile had also been so warm and bright that the people in the streets had stopped to bask in it. So far, he had gotten him a new set of kunai and a collection of good jutsu scrolls, three sets of new clothes for each season, a new pillow, a lot of food to last him a few weeks, a new shuriken set, ninja wire and a cute plush fox doll. Naruto had tried telling him that he didn't need to, but Minato had been insistent. For this year's present, he made Naruto a family portrait by turning a clone into Kushina with henge. Naruto had cried at the picture and Minato had it minimized and put into a beautiful gold locket. The other side was empty for Naruto to place another picture there. His son had promised never to take it off.

After some time, they got hungry and ended up here, no one even noticing Minato. Might be the Shinigami's doing or the people not really caring for whom Naruto spent his time with. Which brought up another matter.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" The little blond up at his name and looked over to his father as he are his last noodle.

"Are you and Sasuke-kun ... happy?" Minato asked awkwardly. "Together, I mean."

"Hmm. I guess we are. He makes the loneliness go away and I only saw him smile or heard him laugh when we're alone together." He smiled at his memories of such rare occurrences. Sasuke was too cute when he smiled or blushed.

"Do you ... love him?"

"I think I do. I've never known love. Or love like what I feel whenever I'm with him." Naruto blushed at having confessed this to his father. What must he think of their relationship? Is he disgusted?

"And does he love you?" Minato asked that one finally, important question and waited for the answer. He relaxed when he saw his son smile happily.

"He always tells me he does. As soon as we're alone or out of hearing range from the others, he would lean in, kiss me on the cheek or nose or forehead and whisper it in my ear!" The blush now stained his whole face, ears and neck. "But I like it more when he pokes my forehead." He touched said body part and his smile became breathtaking. "He told me it was an ultimate gesture of love he shared with his brother. 'No matter what you do, I will love you always,' he told me when he first did it."

"Hmm. That does sound like Itachi-chan." The father happily mused to his son. Naruto turned to look at him strange and Minato wondered if he had said something wrong. "What?"

"You knew Itachi?"

"A little. He was six when you and Sasuke-kun were born. A real darling, that one. A genius and pacifist. Had quite a lot of talent. And I don't think I've ever seen someone who loves their brother more than he does."

"He killed Sasuke's whole clan in one night."

"What!?" Minato almost choked on air at this. "Impossible!"

"Sasuke saw him with his own eyes. Only the two of them remain of the Uchiha clan." The younger blond told him solemnly, a scowl on his face. Sasuke still woke up with screams in his throat as he clutched Naruto to himself as a source of warmth and an anchor to the real world against the cold nightmares. Naruto hated that man for doing that to someone as strong as Sasuke.

"He must have had a damn good reason for doing it, then. That's just how Itachi-chan operates." Minato insisted but Naruto just shrugged. If he said so. Naruto had only had one encounter with him and he hadn't gotten a great impression of him at that time, either. "But I have to wonder what Fu could have done to put Itachi-chan in such a situation?"

"Maybe baa-chan knows?" The smaller blond offered with a shrug, asking for another bowl from the still flabbergasted ramen cook master. The old man wordlessly prepared another bowl and placed it before Naruto, never taking his eyes off of the supposedly dead Yondaime Hokage who had are at his place almost as much as Naruto has been his whole life. And to think he was only now seeing the similarities between the two. He felt rather dumb right now.

"Hm, I doubt it. I have this bad feeling Danzo-san is involved." Minato said as he and Naruto actually shared the last bowl of ramen. Thankfully, Naruto was full now, more interested in this Danzo person and why his boyfriend could be so cold at times. "He was Sandaime's and my opposition. From what Sarutobi-san told me, he had idolized Nidaime and hated Sarutobi-san for him being chosen instead of Danzo-san, or something like that."

"Did he make any problems for you?" The younger male asked, worry in his blue eyes and Minato smiled down at his son. He was so caring and really, really cute. He was sure Kushina would have loved to hug him right about now so Minato did it for her. Besides, their son deserved a little tender love and care from someone _other_ than his ... _boyfriend._ Yeah, the overprotective father in Minato was still protesting Sasuke's position as his son's boyfriend. He figured anyone would be if in a similar position as him, where one moment their child was an hour old, giggling up at them and holding onto their finger with a surprisingly strong grip, and the next they were thirteen and already dating. A boy, none the less. Minato had nothing against it, of course, he was just worried for his little Naruto.

"He didn't dare. No one dared make any trouble that would keep me in the office longer than necessary because Kushina would be breathing down their necks for forever after that. Your mother could be scary like that." He smiled sadly at the thought of his beautiful Kushina. Well, he guessed it was only fair that if he got to hold their son while still 'alive', she would get an eternity with the boy.

Naruto blushed at the thought of having a cool mom and he looked up at his father. And didn't that thought just fill him to the brim with joy. _His father_. _His_ father. His _father_. How long had he wanted a family? Way too long. And now he got to meet his father and he will have a picture of what _both_ his parents looked like. He was just sad his mom couldn't really be here with them.

"Tou-san?"

And just as the thought of having a father (not to mention that it was _Yondaime_ ) filled Naruto with warmth and joy, so did hearing that title given to him so freely and lovingly from his son fill Minato with those same wonderful emotions. "Yes, son?"

A bright, if sad, grin spread across the slightly pink face, both from the cold and from his request. "Tell me about Kaa-chan?"

Minato's smile could melt the snow around them.

00000

When they got back to Naruto's apartment, both blonds were surprised by how much the enterior had changed. It was just like how Minato had glimpsed it. Bright and colorful and full of cheer and happiness this holiday was meant to have. The friendly faces that greeted them upon their return only completed the picture and made it better, as even Ibiki was smiling. Thankfully, there were no more fainting spells.

Iruka and Shizune had really went all out, preparing a huge, delicious looking and smelling feast that had everyone drooling a little, even the two blonds who had just finished quite the amount of ramen not so long ago. At least they now knew that housing the Kyuubi wasn't the only reason Naruto was a bottomless pit that never got fat; it was apparently genetic, as was the easy grin and the cute expressions they make. On the other hand, Minato happily pointed out Kushina's characteristics in their son, such as his hot temper, his loud voice and his "-dattebayo", which was similar to his mother's "-dattebane".

They had to beat Kakashi away from the presents ten times because he wanted to open and read the new special addition Icha Icha Paradise book that Jiraiya had gotten him and they had to keep Tsunade from drinking too much alcohol. Jiraiya was a lost cause and Minato let the women take care of him from when he tried to peep on them in the bathroom or for staring at their assets when they bend over to pick something up. Then Kakashi had to hold back his sensei from ripping Sasuke's head off when the slightly taller boy cornered the grinning and blushing Naruto so they could snog, cuddle and flirt a bit. Jiraiya had then stationed himself near them to write down their conversations so he could make a yaoi version based on them.

Needless to say, one sage mode Minato, one pissed off Tsunade, one Sharingan and Chidori blazing Sasuke and one red eyed, clawed and fanged Naruto had sent the super pervert flying all the way across the Fire Country and probably over many others. He didn't show up until midnight and he looked disgruntled when he did. They just gave him some eggnog and he was smiling and laughing again.

By one, most of the occupants of Naruto's home were drunk. Tsunade and Jiraiya had collapsed after singing everyone's ears off with old love ballads and awesome ninja songs about strong shinobi that had kept everyone at the edge of their seats. They were a good duet, in both singing and snoring and Anko wondered how Orochimaru would have sounded with them. That thought was both scary and so funny that she passed out in a fit of giggles. She had been drunk off her ass, too. Not that she'd admit it. Ibiki had made the mistake of challenging Minato to a drinking contest. Minato wasn't know just for his speed in movements. In fact, he had a very speedy metabolism and alcohol almost didn't affect him at all. Ibiki joined the slammed group courter to one.

Iruka got tipsy and then drunk from drinking the spiked eggnog, courtesy of Jiraiya or Anko no doubt. He had fallen asleep on Kakashi's lap, where he had sat down and didn't bother to get up, not caring what he was doing in his drunken state. Kakashi had no protests. Sakura took one whiff at the stuff and threw it out of the window. She had gotten tipsy on sake she had stolen from the sleeping Sannins when Sasuke started devouring Naruto's mouth. She fell asleep not long after that. Shizune just went to sleep, knowing Tsunade-sama will be cranky in the morning.

That left sensei and student to watch over the sleeping group. Both their eyes were actually glued to the two boys sitting against the wall, Sasuke with his back against it and a giant, warm blanket surrounding him and Naruto, who was in his lap with his head on the raven's chest, in a cocoon, a little world of their own where they could just hold each other. They both had beautiful, peaceful smiles on their faces and the last of Minato's worries about them being together were washed away when Sasuke, still asleep, kissed the top of his son's golden head. Minato sighed, accepting that his boy wasn't the baby he had first and last seen and that it was time for him to make his own life choices.

"They won't wake up in time for when you need to leave," the familiar voice of his student informed him and Minato finally tore his eyes away from his son's sleeping face to look at Kakashi, now a grown man and not the moody teen ANBU he had last known. "You only have a handful of hours left." Indeed he did have little time left. He had arrived in this time at nine in the morning and now it was two and a half the next morning. He had only six and a half hours left, but he was content just watching his son.

"I know, but that's okay. This chance was more than I could have hoped for. I had only wanted a chance to see my son grow up, but I actually got to spend a day with him!" Minato smiled at his student. "The Shinigami had given me a lot more than I could have hoped for, Kakashi. I am ... content. Happy. I just wish Kushina to be patient enough to greet our son one day, because Naruto will live a long and happy life with his friends."

"Hm, you will probably all meet again, knowing you." The silver haired one told the golden man. "Believe it or not, it is the Kyuubi that connects you. When Naruto finally passes away, some hundred and fifty years from now," he waited for the laughter both he and his sensei descended into at the very realistically possible thought for someone as stubborn as Naruto. "Kyuubi's seal will break and those two will drag you into the afterlife with them, where Kushina-san will be waiting (im)patiently."

Minato looked at the star at the top of the tree. It was beautifully decorated, a joined effort from everyone. Only its lights remained on, painting the room in beautiful colors with its light. It was a sight he will gladly take with him to death. "I want to believe that. I really do, Kakashi."

"Don't doubt it will happen, because Naruto has both yours and Kushina-san's stubbornness, Minato-sensei. He will drag you with him even if death refuses to let you go."

"Yeah." The lights played across Naruto's sleeping face but the relative darkness of the room hid Minato's tears well enough, despite his small smile and the pride in his voice. "I have no doubt he will."

00000

As predicted, Minato did disappear before they woke up, although Naruto and Sasuke had steered when Minato was kissing his son goodbye and giving Sasuke his blessings. They stayed firmly asleep as Minato disappeared like fairy dust, leaving all the sleeping occupants one big, long note of thanks and good wishes, his final goodbye to his son and his blessing for the Uchiha to take good care of him. He was sure there will be plenty tears because of the note, , maybe even Sasuke, but he knew half of those will be of joy.

 **[Have you became content with your wish granted, human?]** The Shinigami asked when Minato reappeared in the world of bright light and only bright light. Somehow, Minato no longer found it so bright. How _could_ it be, when compared with his son's smile that could light and warm up the world.

"I think I have, Shinigami-sama. Thank you so much for granting me this wish." The blond Hokage bowed and raised an eyebrow when he heard a groan coming from the entity. "Shinigami-sama?"

 **[Your son just woke up, read your goodbye note and that scarecrow of your student just told him about how his death might snatch you away from me.]** Death pouted and Minato laughed. **[He just promised he will do it when he dies. This means I won't have you as entertainment for eternity.]**

"Am I really that interesting?" The Yondaime asked and the Shinigami nodded. "Then how about I entertain you from now until that moment finally comes, ne?"

The Shinigami thought for a moment before deciding that was fair. Maybe he'll get bored of the blond by the time his son dies in two centuries time. The Shinigami nodded and snapped his fingers, a big, strange board appearing before them before Minato realized it was western style chess. **[Would you be for a game or two?]**

Minato grinned. "Sure, though I should warn you, I was pretty good at this while I was alive."

The Shinigami just laughed. Nope, he will never tire of this man. He will miss him when his son does die and he and the Kyuubi drag the blond Hokage away, but he will enjoy him for now as long as he can.

Who would have thought that gathering a father's last wish could turn out this interesting?

OWARI


End file.
